


Golden

by sommelier



Series: Umineko feels fest 2K18 [1]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommelier/pseuds/sommelier
Summary: Compared to her? You were nothing but something tarnished and worn out. || Comments and critique are appreciated





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a local craigslist missing connections ad I stumbled upon.

She's golden compared to your tarnished self.

She continues with your conversation, a sweet smile on her face. She's wonderful -- a golden heart, an insane laugh, magical. Her name is foreign to you but evokes a fancy Western feeling. Becomes your closest companion but one day brings her "friend" along.

She works her way into your heart, like a worm digging its way through an apple. She continues until satisfied, revealing her "friend" is actually not just her friend, but the man she plans on marrying. It hurts, the heart hurts. Unable to recover from the eating and digging, the damage she had caused. Everything inside feels so small, so empty, so useless. It has no meaning, it feels like a lifetime ago even now. Someone brings it up, you tell them it was a lifetime ago; but was it really? Could such a thing even happen?

That's just how it is in this place - to her you are nothing but furniture, to be used and toyed with until she grows bored. Here you thought you'd found an eternal partner, someone you could spend your life with. Yet she left it to fester, to decay in its own pity and despair.

But was it really your fault? Or did you push her away after finding out she was to be wed? Could you really be so selfish?

_"Without love it cannot be seen."_

Words from long ago bring its way through the fog and into your mind. You realize something: you overreacted, you were a fool, you were _stupid stupid stupid_ \-- but most of all, you were the cause. You misunderstood. You misinterpreted heavily. She was simply someone looking for a new friend. Not a user, not a manipulator, nothing of the sort. You heard she used to be so cruel but it seems her soon-to-be husband brought out that warmth, that light that you were able to experience for the time you knew her.

It's a shame. Pity. No one here to feel sympathy, empathy, or anything of the sort; you burned all those bridges long ago just for her.

She's like a witch, she pulls you in with her magic, her raw, radiant power. Only to crush the dream when it's least expected. Thinking of it, it used to be another life. Another time. But wait, isn't that what happened?

The massacre was so long ago, another self, another era. Yet... you couldn't handle watching your old self in your mind have someone so lovely, so stunning, so breathtaking. You wish you were able to meet her again. Perhaps some day if time allows, you can make up for it. You can try again.

But for now, don't let her in. Don't open the door. It is time to stop this for a while. Let her be a memory you can recall on a fine day at the beach, because that's what she was. But much more than that. So much more.

She was golden, eternal and you were tarnished, transient.


End file.
